


Songs to play at my funeral.

by DaTunaSamich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaTunaSamich/pseuds/DaTunaSamich
Comments: 4





	Songs to play at my funeral.

1\. The end, by My Chemical Romance

This song is a tone setter,, a welcoming song to my funeral, so, welcome, for all those who came.

2\. My December, by linkin park

This song describes mostly my intermittent depression, and longing for more, maybe a husband, or a better life, and apologizing for the wrongs I've done.

3\. Headfirst for halos, by My Chemical Romance

This song describes my suicidal ideation throughout my life, I had my first thoughts at age 12, and intermittently throughout the rest of my life.

4\. The world is ugly, by My Chemical Romance, 5:02   
  
\- - - - - - -

5\. The light behind your eyes, by My Chemical Romance

This is a beautiful song, full of hope, and tragedy, and missing those I haven't seen in a while, but relaying my love for them, even as I'm consumed by my mental state of ups and downs.

6\. I dont love you, by My Chemical Romance

I really just love this song, it is full of heartbreak and love from the protagonist, the singer, and asking only for closure from their s/o that is leaving them.

7\. Kill all your friends, by My Chemical Romance

This is a song for all of you, the attendees of my funeral, please know, "That I will love you always," but I understand the wanting to uplift spirits after a traumatic day, and I encourage you, go, drink, be merry, and be with those you love, and know, I'm going to be ok, Im probably with the ferryman right now, good night, and I love you.

In order, 1 is first, 7 is last.  
Signed, reed phillip odonoghue


End file.
